PARA TODOS LO ESCRITORES FF
by Delfi.Kirsch
Summary: Bueno esto es una encuesta para TODOS los escritores FF, no es obligatorio pero la verdad necesito esto, es para todos lo escritores, sin diferencia...
1. Comienzo

**Holis!...Esto es algo para exactamente TODOS los escritores de esta zona…Es una encuesta de preguntas…Como por ejemplo…Que tipo de parejas les gusta más, o que tipo de historias les gusta más, yo hare en la continuación un par de preguntas, y ustedes me la responden en un review. En el final de todo, daré las respuestas ganadoras…**

**Pónganme un review si están de acurdo con esto sí o no, así podre saber si lo elimino o lo continuo, obviamente no hare algo que los demás no quieran…**

**Otra cosa, los que algún día se pelearon conmigo por alguna razón (rozy e Iliana), no temen en cuenta que yo soy la autora, o los que no leen mis fics, recuerden que esto no es una historia, y que no hago diferencias con los demás en esto, o los que simplemente no les caigo bien por alguna razón o circunstancia.**

**Bueno solo les quería decir a TODOS los escritores FF…**

**Adiós!... **


	2. Pregunatas: parejas

**Bueno si, aquí esta la encuesta que les decía, como dice en el anterior, mandenme un review con las respuestas, yo también responderé en un review, vean como lo hago y luego realicenlo... Y otra cosa para Crixar: amiga no quiero hacere la roña pero te digo que lo que me dijiste en el review tranquilamente me lo podias desir por PM y no en publico, y estuve viendo en todas las historias que hay algunas que no son historias, como demandas a FF o tus Escenas eliminadas, no cuentan como historias, si es a lo que te refieres en tu review, como dije antes no quiero pelear con vos. Ademas este sitio es el unico lugar en donde TODOS lo escritores estan, porque algunos no tienen facebook, o tumblr, o ask...  
**

* * *

**Parejas...**

**1-**¿quien eres?

**2-**Para vos, ¿Twist con quien debería estar?

Karem-Karina-Cony-

**3-**Para vos, ¿con quien debería estar Eli?

Alfa-Trixie-

**4-**¿quien debería estar con Mario?

Laura-Carol-Trixie

**5-**¿Con quien debería estar Billy?

Pili-Dany-Trixie

**6-**¿Con quien te parece que debería estar Kord?

Akira-Trixie-

**7-** Y la ultima. ¿cual de todas estas parejas te gusta mas?

* * *

**Si, lo se, esto es muy corto, pero son la cantidad de preguntas, ahora el que lo quiere responder, por favor valla a los reviews y vea como lo respodi.**

** De nuevo a las dvertencias de mis amigas, les digo que no lo tome a mal...y lo hago en este sitio sin problema porque a los escritores de las historias que eran historias no resibieron ninguna dmanda...  
**

** Busno sin mas que decir me despido...**

**Chau!**


	3. Amigas!

**Holis! Aunque no todos votaron, estoy feliz porque lo hiso la gran mayoría. En fin en el final, final, les dire los resultados ya que son tipo de preguntas diferentes. Bueno como sea a responder!**

* * *

** Amigas!...**

**1-** ¿Quién es tu mejor amiga?¿por que?

**2-**¿que tiene ella de especial para ti?

**3**-¿algún dia te peleaste con ella?

**4**-¡se cuentan secretos?

**5-**¿la han puesto en algún fic?

**6-** ¿Qué día es su cumpleaños?

**7-** y la ultima ¿su amor de mejores amigas es mutuo?

(osea que si tu dices que es tu mejor amiga ella dice lo mismo u otra cosa)

* * *

** Bueno y ahí esta, es corto de nuevo, ya verán porque pregunto esto, bueno...¡a responder?**


	4. Error!

Chic s, espero que no se enojen conmigo por esto...

Yo soy la tonta que me olvide de decirles que tenian que elegir a alguien de FF que sea escritor, no d las afueras, alguien que nosostros conoscamos...

A si que en este chapter hacen las mismas respuestas pero con alguien de FF

chau! lo siento!


	5. Historias

Hola! Como están? Yo genial! empecemos con otras preguntas que son mas relacionadas con FF...

* * *

** _Historias..._  
**

1-¿que tipo de historias te gusta mas?

suspenso-romance-terror-Parodi-confort-persecución-drama

2-Te gusta mas...

Fics-one-short-Lemon

3-¿que fic te gusto mas?(Lemon)

La primera vez- Tu y yo, juntos-Solo es un juego

4-Si no lees lemons (y si los lees igual responde) ¿Cuál fic Elixie te gusta mas?

-Un Complicado Amor-Un reto, tres días-The Are Just Things In Life-

5-¿Cual OC te gusta mas?

Adolescentes-Solamente vos-Atrapados

6-¿cual es tu fic favorito?

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo, si me hacen un favor, los demás que leen esto, ¿podrían hacer que los escritores que faltan también lo lean? gracias, lo siento dark también me parece al educado responder en mi propio fic así que lo hare en review lo siento**


	6. Escritores

**Bueno. Creo tener muchos problemas futuros con estas preguntas, pero los resolveré porque no hare nada malo...**

**¡ATENCION!: estas preguntas tienen que responderlas con la verdad y nada mas que la verdad, o si no, no respondan...XD**

* * *

_Escritores..._

1- Describe lo que piensas de cada uno de estos escritores..(con la verdad)...

a- Crixar...

b- Dany Lulo

c- La Ultima Yenapa (Sov)...

d- Carol Diva (no me excluiré)

e- Akira...(ss)

f- Karem...(Karemsita Frost)

g- Elsa (Natalia Shane)

h-Cony (mi amanecer)

i-Alfa...(Rozy)(la que tiene como foto a Eli floreado y corazones...a ver...la que esta obsesionada con Eli, esa)

j-Pilu (Pika Shane)

k-Nat and Ash

r-Laura(ELIZABETH3000)

s- Jen (JeN's Stahl)

(puse a las mas famosas, ósea las que mas se conocen, me da fiaca poner a todos)

2-¿quien de estos escritores hace mejores escenas románticas?

Crixar-JeN's Stahl- Dany Lulo-

3-¿quien viste mejor a los personajes? (XD)

Carol Diva- LaUltimaYenapa- Pika Shane-

4-¿quien es la que mejor te ha tratado?

Carol Diva- Dany Lulo- Instant Darkness-

5-¿quien te parece la mejor? NO SE VALE TODAS (o no la tomare como voto).

* * *

** Y eso es todo, espero no tener problemas con esto jejeje...como sea me retiro...y para lo que leen Te Amodio, les diré que tardare en subirlo. Lo siento...**


	7. Reviews

**Hola...ya era hora que actualizara este jajaja**

* * *

_** Reviews...**_

1-Cuando lees un fic, ¿siempre comentas?

2-Si no te gusta el fic, ¿Qué haces?

3-¿Alguna vez te peleaste por causa de un review que no te gusto?

4-¿que opinas de los reviews?

5-¿que opinas sobre las peleas que hacen publicas los escritores en la nota?

6-¿Te enojas cuando haces una historia y no tiene o por lo menos tiene 1 review?

7- ¿Qué opinas de como esta arreglado FanFiction?

* * *

**Y eso es todo por hoy, quería hacerles otra pregunta, pero es personal, sobre mi.**

**a- ¿Qué opinan de mi nueva foto?**

**b-¿creen que la hice yo?**

**c-¿quien creen que es la modelo? **

** Es todo...**

**Los Amodio mucho, y que no los coma el negro del pozo...(de ahora en mas ese va a ser mi saludo general) jejeje.**


	8. Integracion 2015

Acá esta un par de preguntas mas para que respondan, en muy poco tiempo ya vana ver para que es. Pero antes quisiera aclararles que las siguientes preguntas son por una persona que segura ahora esta leyendo esto, es por ella, así que los que siempre están ahí para mi o por ella pues, listo, espero que cambien con esto.

* * *

1-¿Algún día te peleaste con una persona de esta pagina?-

2-¿Cuando lo hiciste tiraste insultos?

3-¿Te han insultado sin que hagas nada, y te dolió?

4-¿En ese momento tus amigos te acompañaron?(Solo los de ff).

5-¿Se soluciono?

* * *

Y por ahora eso, este tema lo seguiremos tratando para que los nuevos se sientan mas cómodos en este lugar, incluyéndote a ti Miss, pero no pienso hacer nada por ti, lo tuyo no tiene perdón, lo siento si lo digo aquí en frente de todos, pero lo hago así para que me escuches y entiendas bien. Seguro hay otras personas incomodas y son nuevas, tratemos que esto no pase. Cuando vine a esta pagina tuve peleas y discusiones, problemas, macanas, pero para mi es hacer mi historia aquí, también la pase bien al recibir con los brazos abiertos a nuevos amigos. Pásenla bien nuevos, y olvídense de guardarse las cosas, díganlas, y se solucionaran.


End file.
